This application relates to a unique connection between a rim and a disk in an integrated wheel.
Integrated wheels are known, in which a disk provides the entire forward face of the wheel. A rim is attached to a rear face of the disk, and provides the other structure for properly mounting the tire.
Many methods have been utilized to connect the rim to the disk. In one common method, the rim and disks have been provided with telescopic structure which interfit to connect the two members.
Another type of integrated wheel has the rim welded to a rear face of the disk. This method has some deficiencies in that proper positioning has been a challenge.
It is also known to provide a groove in the rear face of the disk and have the rim extend into the groove. The rim is then welded in the groove securing the two parts together. The groove has some desirable characteristics compared to the other types of prior art in that it does assist in providing a secure connection and in properly positioning the rim relative to the disk. However, it would be desirable to improve upon the shape of the groove and the portion of the rim received in the groove.
In a disclosed embodiment of this invention, various configurations are provided for a groove in the rear face of a disk and the inner end of the rim. In addition, an outer sealing bead is also manufactured in a unique way.
In particular, a number of unique groove embodiments are disclosed in combination with several different rim embodiments which provide a better weld joint and better positioning of the two parts. In one embodiment, the rim and the groove have a roughly equivalent cross-section such that the rim is closely secured within the groove and that the weld joint can provide a good interface between the two. In other embodiments, the groove and the rim have distinct configurations. In particular, it is preferred that the groove have angled surfaces to facilitate the flow of the weld material. In a most preferred embodiment of this invention, the groove has one angled surface moving downwardly to a side wall. The rim for this embodiment has an angled inner face leading to an end face. The angled face of the rim, along with the angled face of the groove, facilitates material flow onto both sides of the rim. The weld joint may be achieved by known welding techniques, such as friction welding.
In a method, an outer surface of the disk is initially formed to be generally planar. The outer part is then bent axially outwardly. Portions of the axially outermost and radially outermost portions are then machined away. In one embodiment, intended for a painted surface, the surface is removed in a curved configuration. In a second embodiment, intended for receiving a cladding skin, a ledge is formed in the outer surface to receive a cladding portion.
These and other features of the present invention can be best understood from the following specification and drawings, the following of which is a brief description.